<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very YG Squidmas by LightRedFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381310">A Very YG Squidmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightRedFox/pseuds/LightRedFox'>LightRedFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Non Binary Stealth, Squidmas, god I just fucking love yg team, implied relationships but they can be seen as platonic, stealth uses he/they but I went with the latter for the fic, up to you to decide who rider’s thinking about at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightRedFox/pseuds/LightRedFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Splatoween is over, which means it’s Squidmas season! Blazer’s excited. Her teammates? Not so much.</p><p>This fic was approved by Blazer and Rider Coroika IRL.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>CoroikaCollection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Very YG Squidmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ah, Squidmas, the most wonderful time of the year. The holiday season brought about gifts, decorations, and cozy feelings to all households, and as the beginnings of winter fell from the skies above, a sense of all around cheeriness spread to the inklings, octolings, jellyfish and other anthropomorphic sea creatures.</p><p>This cheeriness is contagious, as even one greeting of ‘Merry Squidmas!’ is enough to lift most individual’s spirits. It’s no wonder why even the mention of the holiday is enough to bring a smile to even the most weary adult’s face.</p><p>Now that you know the basic information about the holiday season, let’s continue with the story, shall we?</p><p>In one of the cozy apartments of Inkopolis that three inklings and an octoling called home, a yellow green inkling rose from her slumber with a loud yawn, rubbing her eyes to remove the remaining drowsiness from her body. She shuffled out of her bed and opened her window blinds to let the sunlight come in, only to be greeted with a most surprising sight.</p><p>The outside world was covered with a layer of white, and tiny snowflakes continued to add onto its height, a seemingly endless amount of them falling from the grey skies above that blocked the sunlight on this snowy day.</p><p>Suddenly filled with newfound energy and vigor at the sight, the inkling rushed out of her room and into the next one she saw, excited to share the news with her friends.</p><p>“RIDER!” Blazer slammed her leader’s bedroom door wide open, receiving an annoyed groan as the aforementioned inkling slowly stirred from his slumber.</p><p>“It’s a Squidmas miracle!”</p><p>“Ugh, Blazer what time is it?” He yawned, shifting to a sitting position and rubbing his eyes. He opened his window blinds to see the outside world covered in layers of powdery snow, and blinked at the sight before him.</p><p>“....What the fuck?”</p><p>“Isn’t it great?” She said, eyes sparkling with excitement. Though it seemed apparent that her leader did not share her sentiment.</p><p>“Why is there snow in fucking November? Splatoween was just last week.” He squinted at the outside.</p><p>“Ugh, how many meters is that? There's no way we’ll be able to turf today.”</p><p>“Who cares about turfing?! I’m gonna go tell the others!”</p><p>She ran out of the room before Rider could say anything else, the taller inkling watching her leave before sighing and following her out of the room. He stretched his arms out and let out another yawn as Blazer tried to open the door to Bamboo’s room with no luck.</p><p>“Urgh, Stealth’s door is locked too. Where are they?”</p><p>On cue, the front door opened, and a figure covered completely in white snow shut it behind them, carrying what seemed to be a pile of chopped wood. They removed their hat to reveal yellow green tentacles and an unamused expression.</p><p>“It’s snowing.” Bamboo stated the obvious as she shook off the snow from her hat before putting it back on.</p><p>“Yeah, no shit.” Rider grunted.</p><p>“Bam, were you at your workshop?” Blazer asked, the other inkling nodding in response as she took off her snow covered jacket, shaking the snow off of it as well.</p><p>“I was going to stay there for a few more hours, but the snow started coming down heavily. Figured it would be smarter to take some pieces and walk back.” She looked out the window, a layer of frost already covering the glass.</p><p>“Looks like I made the right decision.”</p><p>“Well, that’s three of us. I guess I should knock on Stealth’s door again to see if they’re up.” She walked over to their missing teammate’s door and started banging on it.</p><p>“Stealthy? You awake?” She banged her fist against the door again, louder this time.</p><p>“At this rate, probably.” Rider rolled his eyes, not bothering to try and stop her.</p><p>“Stealth-”</p><p>The click of a lock turning was heard before the door opened, Blazer’s eyes widening at the sight before her. Stealth was hunched over and shivering, skin pale and eyes half open. They had wrapped themselves in a blanket, effectively looking like an octoling burrito. A very sick, miserable burrito.</p><p>“H-Hey Blazer…” They wheezed before going into a coughing fit, the inkling backing away instinctively.</p><p>“...I think...I’m….a bit…..sick…”</p><p>“I guess it came with the weather.” Bamboo sighed as she pressed a hand to their forehead.</p><p>“You’re burning up.”</p><p>“R-Really? I feel...cold…”</p><p>“Well, we’re all awake now,” Rider let his body fall onto the couch, putting his feet up on the table. “what the shell are we supposed to do today?”</p><p>“I don’t think we can do much. The snow is still falling, and Stealth is sick.”</p><p>The octo sneezed to accentuate Bamboo’s point.</p><p>“The best course of action would be to stay in for the day. Not like we have anything better to do.”</p><p>Rider and Stealth mumbled something in agreement, but one voice cried out in protest.</p><p>“Awww, c’mon guys, it’s not good to just coop up in the apartment like this! We need to get some fresh air!”</p><p>“What’s the point? There’s no way Turf Wars are on for today with the way it’s snowing.” Rider gestured towards the window, snow still coming down.</p><p>“It’d just be a hassle. Not to mention the roads are most likely closed off by now.”</p><p>“Guyssss,” She whined, stomping her foot down. “stop being such downers! Squidmas is all about holiday cheer, not holiday jeer!”</p><p>“It’s not even December yet.” Rider rubbed his forehead in annoyance.</p><p>“Besides, we can go out any other day when there isn’t this much snow. Going out NOW would just be annoying.”</p><p>Blazer pouted at Rider’s words, mostly because he was right. She knew it would make sense for them to just stay in, but the Squidmas spirit had invigorated her, and she wanted nothing but to go outside and enjoy the holiday season.</p><p>“I know what’ll cheer you all up! Let’s go to Arowana Mall!”</p><p>Her three teammates looked at her like she was crazy.</p><p>“Are you kidding me? In this weather?”</p><p>“Blaze, I don’t think I should be going out right now.” Stealth coughed into their shirt sleeve again.</p><p>“It sounds stupid, but hear me out. When was the last time we all had the chance to spend an entire day just relaxing and shopping?”</p><p>Silence. She took that as a cue to continue.</p><p>“Sure, we could just stay inside and do nothing, bored out of our minds. Orrrrr we could go out, and take the opportunity to get some early shopping over with!”</p><p>“But the weather-”</p><p>“Think about it! If we go out now, we don’t have to set aside a weekend in the future to do our holiday shopping! And I know how much you hate cancelling training, Rider.” She sent a knowing glance towards her leader as she said that.</p><p>Codammit, Blazer wasn’t usually demanding, but when she was, she always got what she wanted. Maybe people couldn’t resist her, or she was just that good at getting her way, but the other three eventually gave a collective sigh of reluctant agreement.</p><p>“Fine, we’ll leave in an hour.” Rider responded, still not too keen on the plan.</p><p>“Great! Make sure to wear extra warm clothes!” She ran back into her room with a skip in her step.</p><p>“Cod, I don’t know how she convinces me to do this shit.”</p><p>“Well, that’s Blazer for you.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>Despite the heavy snowfall, the trains were working well. The only downside was that because the roads were closed, everyone was left with the choice to either walk, or take the trains to their destination. You can guess what the majority of people picked.</p><p>Four yellow green cephalopods stumbled out of a cramped train compartment moments before the doors closed, and a few seconds later, the train was off to the next station, leaving them at their destination.</p><p>“Well, we’re here!” Blazer hummed happily, getting a headstart on her teammates as she made a beeline for the entrance to the mall.</p><p>The rest of them followed suit, entering the mall and being greeted with a truly magnificent sight. Jellyfish were hard at work hanging numerous decorations for the Squidmas holidays, most notably placing ornaments and fairy lights all over a giant Squidmas tree smack dab in the middle of the mall. Other sections of the place had gotten a head start on decorating, where cobwebs and pumpkins once stood, snowflakes and figurines of Squiddy Claus now replaced them. Splatoween felt like only a week ago (because it actually was a week ago), and now they were already celebrating Squidmas.</p><p>Relief washed over Rider’s face as the mall’s heater finally hit his shivering body, warming it up enough for him to slide off the earmuffs he had been wearing to protect his sensitive ears down to rest on his neck. His regular clothes were already rather thick, so he had just worn warmer pants and gloves to cover up usually exposed skin. Still, his face was freezing, and he wouldn’t be surprised if it was dry for the rest of the day.</p><p>Stealth was also wearing their usual getup, only swapping out their shorts for comfy pants and ditching their helmet altogether for a medical mask. Blazer tossed on a thick jacket in addition to her namesake, and Bamboo put on two extra layers of clothing along with a scarf.</p><p>“Okay, where to first?” Blazer was practically bouncing in excitement, her eyes taking in all the vibrant colors of the holiday decorations.</p><p>“I don’t know, you were the one who dragged us here,” Rider huffed. “shouldn’t you be the one with the plan?”</p><p>“Of course I have one! But it’s better to get everyone’s input before I drag you all around to where I want to go.”</p><p>“I’m still rather chilly, I’d enjoy getting something to warm up.” Bamboo shuddered as the cold crept up her body. She always was more susceptible to the cold than the others.</p><p>“I-I’d like that too…” Stealth sniffled a bit, and Bamboo handed them a tissue, the octo taking it with a muffled thanks.</p><p>“How about we split up for a while? Stealthy and Bam can get some drinks while Rider and I can get started on shopping!”</p><p>The former two nodded their heads in agreement while the latter shook his head, knowing how excruciatingly tiring that shopping trip would end up being. Sadly, he was ignored.</p><p>“Great! You two meet up with us at the department store once you get your drinks!”</p><p>Blazer waved the other two off as she grabbed Rider’s hand and dragged him over to the department store entrance. Rider could only grumble some choice words.</p><p>xxx</p><p>“Wow…” Stealth breathed out, taking in the sight before them.</p><p>The tea shop Bamboo had led them into had shelves with a large assortment of tea leaves on display, all arranged in a pleasing manner. The general atmosphere of the place evoked a sense of calmness, and the octoling felt their muscles relax just by being inside the place. As they took in the new sights, their companion walked straight to the elderly koi fish behind the counter.</p><p>“One green tea with honey, and one ginger tea-”</p><p>“Wait, I don’t like ginger.” Stealth snapped out of their thoughts, commenting on the order.</p><p>“Ginger is good for you; it’ll make you feel better.”</p><p>“But it tastes so weird-”</p><p>“It’s the natural flavor, it’s not that bad.”</p><p>“Then how come you’re not getting it?”</p><p>“Because I prefer green tea.”</p><p>The fish behind the counter ahem’ed loudly.</p><p>“Sorry about that. One green tea with honey and one ginger tea to go.”</p><p>“Can I at least get honey in mine?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>“Rider!” Blazer’s voice called out, the sound of footsteps getting louder as she approached.</p><p>Rider groaned inwardly and put his phone back into his pocket, looking up to see what Blazer had brought this time. Next to him was a shopping cart containing piles of clothes his companion had previously thrown in, and judging from her fast approaching figure, looks like there was more to come.</p><p>“What is it now?” He shifted his weight a bit to the side to allow space on the small cushion for her to sit as well.</p><p>“I found something for you!”</p><p>Blazer beamed at him as she sat down, placing the piles of clothes she was carrying in front of him and sorting through them to look for one thing in particular. She pulled out the biggest, ugliest sweater Rider had ever seen. It looked three sizes too big, the reds and greens were oversaturated, and the snowman stitched onto it looked like it wanted to be melted. Quite frankly, he wanted to be melted too right now, if it meant he didn’t have to look at it anymore.</p><p>“....That’s hideous.”</p><p>“I know, I know, but that’s sorta the point. Won’t it be funny if we all wear these?” She pulled out three other equally disgusting sweaters, though they all had slightly different designs.</p><p>“Why the fuck would I wear that?”</p><p>“C’mon, it’s the holiday season! Just for a picture or two?”</p><p>“I’m not paying for something I want to tear apart.”</p><p>“Except you’re not, I am! Besides, they’re all on clearance! You know I’d never pass up a good deal!”</p><p>“I’d actually pay you to NOT make me wear it.”</p><p>Well damn. Time to resort to desparate measures. Blazer took a deep breath and made her eyes as big and cute as possible, while also pouting just slightly enough that she could make tiny whimpering noises. Rider lasted exactly three seconds before turning away from her.</p><p>“Alright, alright, fine! Just stop giving me that look.”</p><p>“Perfect!” She went back to her regular peppy smile, shoving the sweaters into the shopping cart with the rest of the clothes before standing up and moving behind it.</p><p>“You can go ahead and meet up with Stealthy and Bam, it might take a while to check all of these out.”</p><p>Rider nodded, and Blazer headed off to line up at a counter, pushing the cart along. The inkling stood up from his seat, stretching his arms out and sighing. All he did was sit down and judge Blazer’s fashion choices, but he was already tired. Rider was about to head back to the entrance when something caught his eye.</p><p>He stared at it for a few moments before impulsively walking towards it. He inspected the entire thing—size, material, price tag…...It was nice, definitely to his tastes. A bit on the expensive side, but it had a small discount….</p><p>Rider looked both ways, as if afraid of being seen, before taking the item and rushing to a different counter much farther away than the one Blazer went to.</p><p>xxx</p><p>“Oh, there you are.” Bamboo looked up from her seat as Rider rejoined them, holding a single shopping bag in his hands.</p><p>“She got you too?” Rider sighed as he took a seat next to Stealth and Bamboo, both wearing equally horrendous sweaters, though with different designs.</p><p>“I couldn’t say no….” Stealth sighed before taking a sip of their drink, face contorting into an expression of disgust from the taste.</p><p>“I’m used to this by now.” Bamboo spoke before taking a long sip of her own tea, Stealth eyeing the girl’s drink with envy.</p><p>“At least these sweaters are warm, I’ll give her that.”</p><p>“It’s so itchy though…” Stealth scratched their neck.</p><p>Rider was glad he could at least cover most of the sweater’s design with his jacket, at the expense of being VERY hot. He was practically burying his face into it, afraid of being recognized wearing something so stupid.</p><p>“Where did Blazer go, anyway?”</p><p>“Right here!”</p><p>The aforementioned inkling ran up to them, holding multiple shopping bags and way too many gift wrapped items. Oh, and she was also wearing an ugly ass sweater. She practically spilt the gifts onto their laps as she skidded to a halt in front of them, Stealth nearly spilling their drink as they tried to catch the bags from falling.</p><p>“The gift wrapping service took longer than expected, sorry about that.”</p><p>“It’s fine, at least we’re all here. What’s next on your to-do list?”</p><p>“Hrm, well, I wanted to buy some decorations for the apartment, but the department store didn’t have a lot of choices yet-”</p><p>“Gee, I wonder why.”</p><p>“Shut up. Anyway, I think we should grab something to eat, get some medicine for Stealthy, then just head back home before rush hour.”</p><p>“Actually, I’m feeling a bit better! This tea really hel-” Stealth wheezed loudly as they went into a coughing fit, the other three cringing at the noise.</p><p>“...Maybe we should move the buying medicine up on the list.” Blazer mumbled.</p><p>“C’mon Stealthy, let’s go to the pharmacy downstairs. We’ll meet you two at the food court, just buy something for us and then text us where you’re sitting.”</p><p>Before anyone could protest, Blazer shoved all the things she had bought into Rider’s hands—not noticing the one he was already carrying, and tugged Stealth along in a different direction, the poor octo still looking out of it.</p><p>“Guess it’s just you and me, Bam.” Rider sighed, trying and failing to stand up without a few shopping bags dropping to the floor.</p><p>“....Mind helping me with these?”</p><p>xxx</p><p>Rider let himself relax as he finally got to sit back down in the food court. It was big enough that all the mall goers looking for a meal were scattered around to give him space to breath, and with Bamboo gone to buy food for them, he could sneakily take the item he had bought and put it away someplace safe.</p><p>The inkling peeked inside the bag and cracked a smile, content with himself for making the purchase. He placed it right next to him, so that when they left he’d definitely be the one carrying it, shoving it underneath the table and away from sight as he heard footsteps approach.</p><p>“Food’s here.”</p><p>Rider stared at the tray that Bamboo set down on the table, containing exactly four bowls of wonton noodles. He continued to just stare at it as she took a seat right next to him.</p><p>“....What?” Bamboo snapped a pair of wooden chopsticks in half before immediately digging into one bowl.</p><p>“Bam, we had noodles yesterday lunch.”</p><p>“And?” Her voice was a bit muffled due to the food, but her words were still clear.</p><p>“We also had noodles yesterday dinner.”</p><p>“Your point?”</p><p>“Why did you get noodles again?”</p><p>“Because I like noodles.” She swallowed the food in her mouth before taking a soup spoon and sipping on the broth.</p><p>“I do too, but not three meals in a row.”</p><p>“If you were gonna be picky, you shouldn't have let me buy the food.”</p><p>“Whatever.” He shook his head, taking a bowl and some chopsticks for himself before digging in.</p><p>Stealth and Blazer joined them much later, when he had already finished his own bowl. They took the seats across from him and Bamboo, and Blazer pulled out a piece of small plastic that probably contained Stealth’s medicine.</p><p>“Noodles again?”</p><p>They all looked at Bamboo, who just shrugged.</p><p>“You better eat it while it’s still hot.” She gestured to the bowls.</p><p>“R-Right. S-Soup sounds good right now….”</p><p>“Here, take your medicine with your food.” Blazer popped a pill out of the packaging and held it in front of them.</p><p>“Say aaaaaa.”</p><p>Stealth opened his mouth obediently and closed it after she dropped it inside. They then attempted to pick up the bowl to drink some soup, but their shaky hands only let them lift it up slightly before some soup spilled. They were about to try again before Bamboo gently pushed it back down onto the tray.</p><p>“Don’t do that, you’ll spill even more.”</p><p>She grabbed another plastic soup spoon and scooped up a good amount of broth before holding it out for them. Once again, they complied and drank the soup, gulping it down along with the pill.</p><p>“Great job!” Blazer cooed, pinching their right ear affectionately and getting a few happy purrs out of the octoling in response.</p><p>Two girls tripping over themselves to fawn over and take care of them. Lucky bastard.</p><p>“They can feed themselves, you know.” Rider rolled his eyes as Blazer fed Stealth some noodles, the latter sinking into their seat in embarrassment over the comment.</p><p>“What are you, jealous?” Blazer raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“If you want someone to take care of you, try getting sick first.”</p><p>“Assholes.”</p><p>“Love you too, Rider.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>Once they had finished their food and done a bit more window shopping, they were on the train back home, right before rush hour just as Blazer had predicted. Thankfully that meant there were less people on it, so Rider could take a seat while ignoring all the stares he was getting from carrying way too many shopping bags while wearing a squidmas sweater a month early.</p><p>At the start of the day, he wanted nothing but to stay home, yet now that they were done with everything, he’d call this day successful. Blazer got to do all the shopping she wanted, they got medicine for Stealth, and he was able to sneakily pick a gift out without anyone noticing-</p><p>“Hey Rider? What’s inside that one?” Stealth pointed at the one shopping bag in between the two of them that he was grasping, about to try and hide it from view. Thanks, Stealth.</p><p>Rider looked at the octo, then at Bamboo and Blazer sitting across from them. They were also carrying lots of gifts and shopping bags, chatting idly with each other, and not paying attention to either of them.</p><p>“...You can keep a secret, right?” Rider shifted his arm to hold the bag out, which they carefully took.</p><p>“Don’t take it out, just peek inside.”</p><p>Stealth opened the bag a bit, and was greeted with a white leather collar, the top part of a leather jacket, to be exact. What lay inside was a Rockenberg jacket much like Riders own, save for the color, which was a pure white in contrast to his jet black.</p><p>“W-Wow...it’s really cool.” They lowered their voice to a whisper.</p><p>“W-Who’s it for?”</p><p>“...Someone special.” Rider grunted, taking the bag back carefully while avoiding Stealth’s gaze. They took that as a sign to not press on said person’s identity.</p><p>“I-I’m sure they’ll love it!” Stealth was still wearing a mask, but Rider could sense the smile on their face.</p><p>“...Thanks.”</p><p>Rider turned his head to look out the window behind him, shifting his body to the side to stare at the snow covered city.  He admired the view from up above, the buildings and billboards nothing but blurs as they fled from sight with each second the train moved forward, the faint hum of the engine masking the sounds of conversation in the compartment.</p><p>He hoped Stealth’s words rang true, since he wouldn’t know of their reaction until he actually gave it to them in about a month’s time for Squidmas. For now, all he could do was hope and pray that they’d adore it as much as he adored them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The person Rider’s thinking about is meant to be vague so let your mind fill in the gaps ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>